Atobe is a Pimp
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: AtobeFuji up. Has anyone wondered how amazingly beautiful and absolutely pimpish Atobe is? Well, I have, and here's a oneshot collection to prove he is the perfect male to any relationship! AtobexMany
1. Atobe centric

**Title: **Atobe Is A Pimp  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Anime – Prince of Tennis – Atobe

**Summary: **Has anyone wondered how amazingly beautiful and absolutely pimpish Atobe is? Well, I have, and here's a one-shot collection to prove he is the perfect seme to any relationship!

**Author's Note: **Alright, so I realized that I love Atobe Keigo. He's just soo amazingly gorgeous and stunning and other words that perfectly describe him. Haha. So, I wanted to make a one-shot collection full of random homo and hetero pairings he would be in. There will be no boundaries, any pairings are acceptable, and anything is possible. So, here we go! Enjoy!

**Start of Atobe!centric.**

Lifting his nose abnormally high in the air, Atobe strutted with irreplaceable grace down the hall of his large mansion. The maids and butlers alike bowed, awed by his dazzling presence, and created a perfectly linear passageway down the wide hall. He paid them no mind, shoulders square and chest broadened, walking for all he's worth.

The artificial lighting in the hallway changed as he waltz through the numerous rooms before exiting his wealthy mansion and continuing down the expensive walkway that extended from his front porch. The limousine parked especially for him in front of his house sparkled with immaculate black paint, the tuxedo-wearing chauffeur opening the door as Keigo drew near.

With perfect grace, he seated himself in the back seat of the leather-cushioned limousine. The door shut with a distinct sound, Atobe situating himself comfortably into the exquisite cushions. The glass between the driver's seat and the back was up, giving the wealthy male his much-needed room. The driver knew exactly where he was going, else he wasn't good enough for Atobe.

Scrutinizing the display of what they _called _a tennis game on the plasma television, he was brought out of his discomfort as the side door was opened and he walked out like the moneybags he was. Dressed in luscious, black pants and a suggestive dark-maroon shirt, he walked the length of the sidewalk into the extensive restaurant.

He knew he currently had no date, but that would be arranged rather quickly. Of course, just as planned, the second he entered the restaurant and his voice answered the waitress's question of a booth or not, heads turned his way. Envious and hungry eyes lingered on his body, and he relished in the perfection of it all.

Walking past a group of four girls while the waitress steered him, he paused and offered a charming smile. He drank their undivided attention, luring eyes catching each girl in his flawless trap. He stood seductively, looking expectantly at them, but drenching them with his charms. "Would you like to sit with me, ladies?" he questioned politely with immaculate poise, "My treat, of course."

Noting, fortunately, that they're table was empty, with the exception of drinks, he found himself catching them at the perfect time. None of the females even looked to each other for guidance, only agreeing to the offer with either a nod of the head or an equally seductive "yes". Keigo perked a delicate eyebrow in a daring fashion before taking the hand of one of the girls on the end of the booth and helping her out of the seat.

"Please, follow me," he stood with a haughty air, knowing full well he was the center of every girl's fantasy. They just didn't know it yet, sometimes. The girls swooned at the action as each were lifted carefully from their seats. The waitress herself seemed rather envious of the girls while she directed them to a larger booth than first expected.

Confidently, Keigo placed himself neatly in the middle of the circular booth, two girls on either side of him. He made small talk with them, laughing at their pathetic jokes and smiling at them like they were actually worthy of it, though he knew no one quite was. But, of course, he was a wonderful actor.

The meal paced as perfectly planned, and he paid the bill without so much as a flinch at how expensive it was. The girls swooned at the wealthy male's flawlessness, and Keigo knew that he was the center of their fantasies, if he wasn't before, that is.

"Would you like a ride home?" he asked charmingly, a hand gesturing slightly to the butler standing in front of a limousine.

"Of course, Keigo-kun," one girl replied suggestively, a finger trailing the side of his arm, earning the other female's agreement and envious glares, all easily being lead to the spotless limousine. They fit nicely in the back seat, even with a few seats to spare.

Eventually, it was time for Keigo to part with the girls, as they were going to be staying in the same general area and decided it was best to just be let off at one place. As each girl left, he placed a fleeting kiss on their wanting lips, smiling sensually at them. One girl even attempted to prolong the kiss, which Atobe wouldn't object to. However, it was still close-lipped and eventually they all exited his limousine with a happy wave and satisfied-yet-unsatisfied look.

The chauffeur closed the door and Keigo relaxed into the leather cushions. Yes, he was the most beautiful, amazing, and wonderful person around. And the center of every girl's dream. Tonight was only another of his flawless charms and unblemished nature. Atobe Keigo was perfect.

**End of Atobe!centric.**

**Author's Note: **Haha. Did you like that? I did, it was pretty fun. Haha. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought, it'd help me out amazingly to know if I'm doing a good job or not. Well, bye bye!

**LOOK HERE, PLEASE!!: **Request a pairing for the next chapter, PLEASE! I don't know what next pairing to do if you don't. It can be any pairing, even something as random as AtobeShinji, just tell me a pairing you'd like to see and I'll do it. Also, this parts optional, but if you could put a prompt, that would help fantastically. Anyways, thanks again!


	2. AtobeTezuka

**Title: **Civil Conversations and a Little Afterwards  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Prince of Tennis - AtobeTezuka

**Summary: **(Slight AU) After the match between Tezuka and Atobe, an expected meeting is in order. And is rather strange.  
**Dedication: **acho0bl3ssU

**Next: **AtobeShinji from _(anon.)_ babyface, AtobeMizuki from Death's Angel's Shadow 2, and AtobeJiroh from _(anon.)_ Umeboshi.  
**Note: **Wow. I'm going to be absolutely horrible at this pairing, just watch. (This was actually the one I was afraid to do the most, but I'm going to do it.) Either way, let's hope Atobe is just as fun in this chapter as he was before. So, please tell me your thoughts and I hope you enjoy the story.

**Start of AtobeTezuka.**

Atobe hated public restrooms.

It was a completely obvious and understandable distaste. So when the captain excused himself after the match with Tezuka, the team instantly knew something was going on. The pompous prick would even choose his perfectly sterile and immaculate bathroom in the bus as opposed to the public restroom. Yet, the Hyoutei regulars could only watch as their usually snooty captain walked away from the team and the cheering crowds and out of sight. His nose was still fairly high in the air, but exhaustion from the match had taken a toll on his body.

With as much grace and poise he was able to muster, which was still more than most people had at best, Atobe walked himself to the public bathrooms. Inwardly scowling at the look and smell of it as he came within a five-meter radius, Keigo pressed onward, assuring himself that he was only washing his hands. Water was still water.

But peasant's water was so very disgusting.

Ignoring his better half of judgement -- which took quite a lot of mind power to do -- the captain stood himself in front of one of the sinks and turned the rusting handle. Atobe glanced around quickly, making sure the form of drying was material and not air -- he was _not_ going to touch that handle again.

Testing the water with the tip of his index finger, the cocky male found it suitable and lavished his hands in the luke-warm water before the low sound of the heavy door opening pecked at his attention. That was alright, though, to be pulled away from the sight before him, these pitiful mirrors made his reflection look an ounce less gorgeous than he normally was. (But even in them, he admitted, he was quite the attractive man.)

Plastering on a confident face and glowing with prideful aura, Atobe masked his slight surprise at seeing the male he had just beaten enter the bathroom. Squeezing out soap from the dispenser, Keigo massaged his hands thoroughly, poise subtracting and eyes dulling. Recalling the match that had just finished, Hyoutei's captain knew it had turned out a fluke and felt cheated, which did _not_ work well with him.

Keeping his eyes on the mirror and his hands under the running water, acute ears picked up the sound of the opening and closing of a stall door. The wealthy man took his dear sweet time before walking away from the running water to rip off a good portion of cheap, brown paper. Running the rough paper in a pathetic attempt to dry his hands, Keigo strolled back to the faucet, shutting off the water and tossing the rubbish in the bin. Just as clumped, brown paper fell into the can, Tezuka walked out of the stall, the sound of working pipes ringing loudly in the tiled bathroom.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," Atobe drawled, folding his arms over his chest and watching the other captain as he washed his hands. "Never knew you were so enthusiastic."

At the lack of response, Atobe inwardly scoffed. Pushing his nose a little higher to the sky -- it had yet to make its destination -- and looking down at the boy, Keigo spoke fluidly, "I don't believe I've ever seen you play so recklessly. Who knew you're really just a wild goose on the run underneath it all?"

Eyes wandered to the clothed back as Tezuka ripped off a piece of paper and dried his hands. Breathing in deeply, he puffed out his chest a little before letting the air out silently. "Too bad your inane wildness caused such a traumatic error; you really should've just played it safe." His mouth was tweaked into a firm line, although his voice was laced with pride and haughty nature. The pompous prick would've continued his talk had he not been frozen by the steely gaze of Tezuka's dark eyes.

"Atobe," Seigaku's captain said with underlying chill, "You already won your match; what more do you want?"

"Your attention," his mind screamed, faltering his thoughts slightly. Atobe was rather used to getting his needed attention whenever he wanted it, with the exception of Shishido's unruly attitude, and Tezuka was not going to derive him of that. Well, actually, now that the thought struck his mind, Kunimitsu and Shishido were rather alike. They both had the appearance of a model, albeit the cutting of Ryou's chocolate locks killed the image. Still, Atobe mused, the stoic man before him would've easily won against Shishido in a competition of looks. Plus, Tezuka had the cool and mysterious aura that made one want to dig deeper and deeper inside his soul, unlike the temperamental doubles player. Maybe they weren't so alike.

"Nothing really," Atobe smirked, "Maybe a civil conversation?"

Strict brown eyes pulled him to a stop, "And if I refuse?"

Ignoring the blunder, Hyoutei's captain leaned against the (disgusting,) tiled wall behind him and sighed. "Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka. What ever shall I do with you?" No answer. "I just wanted to congratulate you on a very well-played game, even though I would've preferred a _real_ match against you."

"You did have a _real_ match against me," Kunimitsu replied, putting the slightest bit of strain on the accented word.

"With the obstacle of a strained shoulder." Piercing, yet dull eyes sought out those drowning orbs, "Still, I was nonetheless shocked by your enthusiasm."

"A captain has to have some to an extent."

"You would think, but who would've known Tezuka Kunimitsu wasn't a careful, planning type of player?"

"You, now."

"And the rest of the crowd."

"Yes. Now, are we done with this 'civil conversation'?" the brunet questioned, taking a few testing steps towards the exit.

"Of course not," he replied sweetly, "Wouldn't you have figured out I have an ulterior motive?"

The stoic captain looked slightly peeved, "And what is your ulterior motive, then?"

"You really want to know?" a smirk danced on his lips as he advanced at the currently-immobile brunet. His slender hands caressed the shoulders lightly when he was close enough, as his own chest was about half a foot away from Tezuka's back. At the stiffened composure and the absense of any response, he leaned in to let his lips hang dangerously close to the other's ear. With warm, low breaths, Atobe whispered, "I only wanted to ask you out to dinner as my sincerest form of gratitude for the game."

"As in a date?" was the simple response, although the body didn't move out of the skilled hands upon his shoulders. In fact, Seigaku's captain found himself relaxing into the alluring aura of his opponent, his intoxicating smell, and his seductive voice.

"Precisely." Keigo's lips brushed against the other's ear as he spoke, and he was happy to note the intake of breath at this action. When he received no immediate answer, only the shoulder's under his hands relaxing, he pulled away from the male. Placing a chilling kiss to the back of Tezuka's neck, and feeling him tense slightly at the action, he walked around the brunet and closer to the exit of the bathroom.

"Then it's settled. Don't make plans for Friday night; I'll call you with details." Sending a dazzling smile over his shoulder, he walked straight out of the bathroom, leaving a bewildered Tezuka standing rigidly in the entrance-way.

**End of AtobeTezuka.**

**Author's Note: **Feel free to tell me anything you'd like about this chapter. I would just like to point out that I didn't put much Tezuka-thought in because these are oneshots mostly around _Atobe_. But, other than that, I've never written this pairing (or even really thought about doing so), so I hope I did alright. Request any pairing you'd like, but be mindful of the ones coming up (see top). Anyways, please review.


	3. AtobeShinji

Title: Parallel Parked  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Prince of Tennis - AtobeShinji

Summary: (Slight AU)  
**Dedication: **_(anon.) _babyface  
**Next: **AtobeMizuki from Death's Angel's Shadow 2, AtobeJiroh from _(anon.)_ Umeboshi, AtobeFuji from Abyssinian Rose, AtobeRyoma from death by computer addiction, AtobeSanada from PixieStix110, AtobeYuushi from pinksnow, and AtobeAn from Kikumarubob  
**Note: **While I'm cool with this pairing (because I don't really care who I put the SEXY Atobe with), I can't WAIT to do the AtobeMizuki. I have that whole plot-no-plot thing ready for that one. I'm just kinda winging this one, so I hope it comes out alright. So, please enjoy and **please** review. It makes me utterly happy.

Start of AtobeShinji.

Shinji was not normally fascinated by cars. Really, he had absolutely no interest in them whatsoever. But when he saw that expensive, shiny, black car parallel parked, he found himself lured in. It wasn't that it was anything special, no. It was just so shiny that the glaring sun reverted back at him and hurt his eyes.

Glancing around him, partially self-conscious, Shinji walked closer to the car. It was one of those rare days, as he thought of it, that he was out in public without Kamio having to force him into the daylight. Of course, he only got out of his house because he needed to re-string his racket. The mumbler wasn't wearing anything special. He had on baggy pants and a comfortable tee. An unimportant hat covered his head, but didn't help that glare from the car stay out of his eyes. Really, what did he ever do to it?

Even in broad daylight barely anyone was around to witness him reach out to touch the car. It must've been lunchtime for many people, and seeing as it was Sunday it only made sense that there wouldn't be major crowds on the streets. It was just his luck, though, that the moment his finger brushed against the sparkly paint an alarm sounded. His eyes grew wide.

Luckily, or unluckily, the alarm suddenly stopped and a haughty voice from behind him caught his attention, "What are you doing?"

Shinji whipped around and looked at the two people standing before him, his face neutral all the while. One was rather obnoxious looking, yet dressed very nicely and expensively. While the other was dressed in a simple suit and much older looking.

"I only touched your car with one finger and the alarm went off. It's not my fault that you have to have an alarm on your car even though I didn't do anything wrong. Your car was bothering me first; it was hurting my eyes..."

As the boy kept ranting, the elder walked toward the car and unlocked the backseat door, holding it open for the obnoxious-looking boy. Neither appeared to be paying Shinji any mind. The pompous prick stepped inside the expensive car and just as the other was about to shut the door, he held a hand up to stop him.

"If you stop your mindless ranting, I might consider offering you a ride," he spoke haughtily, catching Shinji wandering attention.

The dark-haired genius trailed off, eventually ending his speech all together. He looked skeptically at the proud male. Atobe leveled him down with an examining gaze of his own. His pale eyes raked over the other's body, a noise sounding oddly like an appreciative hum catching in his throat.

"Much better," he continued with his high-and-mighty, surly voice. "Now, would you like a ride to wherever it is you're going?"

It took a moment for the offer to fully register in Shinji's mind. The dark-haired player looked at the rich male and spoke neutrally, "I can easily walk to my house, that's what I did to get here. But he does have a really nice car, even though it's really annoying. I've never had someone offer me a ride in a really expensive car. I bet Kamio and Tachibana would be jealous..."

Atobe gave a look to the chauffer that went unnoticed by Shinji and took his seat in the backseat. The suit-clad man held the door after him and motioned to the purple-haired athlete to get in the car. Shinji closed his wandering mouth. The inside of the car was easily five times better looking than the outside, plus more. Not even the sound of the car door slamming couldn't distract him from eyeballing the car.

"Glad to see you stopped talking," Atobe stated offhandedly. Not like Shinji noticed. The wealthy man, one not to be forgotten, coughed roughly, earning the other's attention.

Without even a word, Shinji turned to look at the owner of the car. His bored eyes glared into confident orbs.

"You know..." Atobe began, smirking slightly at the genius watching him, "You're much cuter when you're not talking." At that, Shinji's eyes flickered wider for a second, if even that. With a cocky, confident smile, and a dazzling gleam in his eye, Atobe let his hand gently rest on the other's upper thigh.

Shinji glanced down the hand on his thigh making warm tingles shoot up his leg involuntarily. He looked back to the wealthy tennis player and caught that luxurious smile. What a predicament he seemed to be in. Didn't seem so bad though.

EndofAtobeShinji

Author's Note: Sorry this took forever. Hope it's good for you guys. And I'll take more requests, even if they've already been done (but try not to do that). Well, hope you had a good read. Byee. 


	4. AtobeMizuki

**Title: **Mizuki Had A Little Ego

**Author: **Dana-chaaan.

**Information: **Anime - Prince of Tennis - AtobeMizuki

**Summary: **(Slight AU) Mizuki had a photogenic personality with a rather large ego. And everywhere that Mizuki went, photos were sure to follow.

**Dedication: **Death's Angel's Shadow 2

**Next: **AtobeJiroh from _(anon.)_ Umeboshi, AtobeFuji from Abyssinian Rose, AtobeRyoma from death by computer addiction, AtobeSanada from PixieStix110, AtobeYuushi from pinksnow, and AtobeAnn from Kikumarubob, AtobeYuuta from endlessly

**Note: **Totally PWP without the p0rn. Haha. Hope you guys like this one, because I'm hoping it comes out like I want it to. This pairing excites me even more than my OTP sometimes. Hahah. I'm insane, I know. (Maybe because there's more of this pairing than my OTP, that could be it, right?) Enjoy:)

**Begins.**

Atobe sat with his arms crossed in a strict wooden chair, eyes watching the St. Rudolf tennis player. Crease marks were showing in his forehead, although very faint as he always looked his best. He was nibbling slightly on his lower lip, hair falling perfectly around his face. His posture was straight and his legs were crossed at the knee. And before the question pops up, yes, he was rather frustrated.

"Every time, Mizuki, every damn time," he muttered to himself. The great Keigo wondered why he ever befriended this fool. Ah, yes, for his sharp mind. But that didn't mean he enjoyed waiting an hour for the male to show up at their pre-destined meetings. Atobe was pretty sure Mizuki had the personality of a girl, along with some mannerisms.

Having already gone through a few chilled drinks, Atobe was growing restless. It wasn't as though he had nothing better to do but sit in a old-fashioned cafe waiting for a good-for-nothing comrade. Really, he could be playing tennis right now! Which was a lot more porductive, amoung other things. But did that thought ever cross Mizuki's mind? Atobe doubted it.

"How late am I?" were the first words out of Mizuki's mouth as he took the seat opposite Atobe.

The Hyoutei captain checked his watch, "Forty-four minutes. Thirteen minutes better than last time. Oh joy," he ended with a bite of sarcasm.

"Now, now. No need to get testy, Atobe."

"I'll be whatever I want," he spoke with confidence, sticking his nose a little higher in the air to suggest he was better than Mizuki (which the other only laughed at). "And I haven't heard my apology, yet."

"Apology? Whatever for, Atobe-dear?" his tone was light, as though he enjoyed riding on Atobe's last nerve.

"For being so late. Nobody makes me wait."

"Then why are you always here when I arrive?"

With a strict glare, Atobe answered in a flat tone, "Touche."

"Besides, it's not my fault that I'm so famous everyone wants to take my picture." With that sentence spoken, Mizuki flipped his hair with his hand, striking a beautiful pose.

"Only a fool would even _think_ you should be his or her model."

"So stingy!"

"Anyways," Atobe steered away from the subject, "What would you like? Or should we just get out of here? The scenery has started to bore me."

"Whatever the Great Atobe Keigo prefers."

Glaring at the ridiculing player, he pulled a bill out of his pocket and placed it on the table. A quick "thank you" was given to the store owner as he left the cafe with Mizuki on his heels. No words were uttered as they passed through the rather crowded streets. It was a Saturday night, though, which explained the large number of people on these streets. Inwardly, Atobe cringed, this probably wasn't the best street to be walking on with Mizuki. Most likely the arrogant player would find a way to embarrass them both here.

"Oh, look, a photographer!" Mizuki pointed to a random man in the crowd, "I bet he'd just love to take a picture of me. I do have the most photogenic looks one could ever be graced with."

"Or, who knows?" Atobe began, "Maybe he actually has real taste."

To this Mizuki sighed angrily. "Must you always be so bitter? Just because you're jealous of my striking features, doesn't mean you have to be so..._commoner_."

"Well, excuse me," he said with a bite, "to think I was jealous all along. Thank you, doctor, for this wonderful analysis. Remind me to push you off a cliff."

It was hard, after a few months of Mizuki, to perfectly keep his cool. The smart man was probably one of his closer friends, if he even had that many. He was the only one he could really enjoy himself with. Never oculd he admit it aloud; however, the witty banter was something that kept his mind fresh and it was a pleasurable thing to experience. Many of his teammates at Hyoutei were accepting of his position as captain and somewhat respectful to him because of his skills, but that didn't mean he liked them. Hell, he really only enjoyed being with Kabaji because the monster would do whatever he said and not put up a fight. Other than that, everyone bored him eventually.

"Oh, a booth!" Mizuki caught his attention once again, "Let's go."

"What's with you and taking pictures?" Atobe asked harshly.

"I simply think my beauty should be captured regularly."

"Oh, but who am I? A mere _'commoner'_ to take a picture with someone as gorgeous as you?"

"Now, now, Atobe, you know you're just as handsome as I am. Maybe even more."

Well, that was odd. What the hell was this idiot babbling about? "..I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

"Nope, you lost it. I'm not repeating."

Atobe decided against replying and to humor the boy. He steered his path toward the photo booth and saw out of the corner of his eye as Mizuki smiled brilliantly. Keigo shook his head slightly, a small chuckle leaving his lips. Oh how he despised this male sometimes, but he was absolutely positively entertaining. Not a dull moment ever. Not ever. Well, actually, that was probably a bit of a stretch.

Luckily for them - or just Mizuki, - the booth was completely empty. They stepped inside, more like squeezed, and Atobe looked over to the photogenic player. He gave a little jut of the head, basically implying Mizuki had to pay or they were getting out in a matter of seconds. Catching on, St. Rudolf's player dug into his pocket for the right amount of money before putting it in the machine.

"We need four poses," he claimed after pressing a few buttons on the screen.

"Must we do this now?"

"It's either we come up with some, or we improv it. Either way, I'll look dazzling. I'm just trying to help you out," he gave a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh joy," Atobe spoke with a bite of sarcasm, "However will I show my gratitude?"

"By treating me to dessert afterwards."

"...Just like Jiroh."

"Don't compare me and my charming personality to that barbarian of a tennis player."

"I'll do whatever I like."

Miuzki chanced a look to the screen and cursed. "Look what you've done? Now we just have to improvise."

"Oh no! What has this world come to?" Lacking enthusiasm, of course.

The first photo clicked, and the picture captured showed on the screen for a second. Mizuki smiled at it. Atobe had just been caught in the middle of roling his eyes, arms clearly crossed across his chest while Mizuki had his eyes closed and his lips pulled into a taught frown. But, of course, he still looked movie-star material.

The count-down for the next photo began and Mizuki glared at the other. "You had better smile on this one," he threatened before poking the other in the side. Atobe growled and looked at the strategist, seeing the most ridiculous face shaping his expressions. The Hyoutei captain couldn't help it; the corner of his lips curled into a small grin. And lo and behold, the camera shutter sounded just then.

Mizuki laughed at the image of his silly-face. Atobe continued to grin. The countdown began.

St. Rudolf's player reached around Atobe's shoulders and placed his fingers at the corner of the boy's mouth. He pulled them up and smiled a childish smile himself as the next photo was captured. The next one was the last picture and had to be the best the one. Mizuki racked his brain as quickly as he could without letting the other in on his plans. Right when he got the perfect idea, he turned to Atobe, puckered his lips a little and leaned in. Unfortunately for him (and fortunately for Atobe), the picture was taken as the other was leaning in. It sported a fish-lipped Mizuki and an "Aghast! Monster on ship-wreck island!" Atobe.

Of course, even the sound of the shutter didn't stop the oncoming lips. And, before it was too late, the Hyoutei captain turned his head so the other was only kissing him on the cheek.

"What do you think you're doing?" Atobe questioned.

"It would've made the perfect ending picture, but you just ahd to ruin that for me, didn't you?"

"I ruined nothing," he said to clear his name, "You were off by a few seconds anyway."

"Didn't mean you had to turn away."

Atobe smirked, "Oh, but princess, kisses are said with the goodbyes at the end of the date."

"Well, now that we're on a date," Mizuki said, not missing a beat, "I'll be expecting you to pay for the rest of the expences."

"And waste my precious gold on you?" Eyes racked over the girly-boy's body, "Not worth it."

Mizuki laughed and the other chuckled silently for a second. "I'm worth more than anything you will ever lay eyes on."

"And how can you be so sure of that?"

"Because I'm priceless, of course."

Atobe laughed. "You sure are a spoiled princess."

"Then spoil me, dearest prince," he said with a mocking voice, leaning in quickly and pressing his lips over Atobe's.

The wealthy teen allowed himself to kiss back, trying his best not to notice the fine details of just how ridiculous yet electric that kiss was. He pulled away from the contact, "Enough is enough. I thought you wanted dessert after this. Besides, we have to get out of the booth."

"Right," Mizuki said, getting out of the booth and grabbing the pictures. "I'm totally keeping these. They're priceless."

"You mean there are priceless things other than yourself?"

Mizuki laughed, "Shut up." He pocketed the photos and turned back to his friend, "Back to our date, you're treating me to ice cream."

"Yeah, yeah," Atobe said, "And you're going to have to show me those photos eventually."

"Only if you hold my hand." Atobe rolled his eyes, but slowly slipped his hand into the one patiently waiting for him.

"Let's just get on with it."

"Of course, fair prince."

**End.**

**Author's Note: **So, I hope the ending was unpredictable. And I love writing the dialogue between these two. They absolutely.. click. I just adore them. And because you adore me. Review:)


	5. AtobeJiroh

**Title: **TattooTime  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Prince of Tennis - AtobeJiroh

**Summary: **Jiroh had such strange desires sometimes, but this totally sets the bar.  
**Dedication: **_(anon.)_ Umeboshi  
**Special Thanks: **to _pinksnow_ for beta'ing. :) thanks a ton.

**Next: **AtobeFuji from Abyssinian Rose, AtobeRyoma from death by computer addiction, AtobeSanada from PixieStix110, AtobeYuushi from pinksnow, and AtobeAnn from Kikumarubob, AtobeYuuta from endlessly  
**Note: **Mahh. I realized I needed to write something, so finally. :) **ALSO: **if you have any prompts for Yuushi, Ann, and Yuuta, I'd really appreciate it. Either way, I'll write it, just looking for some prompts. :)

**Begins.**

"Just fill this out," a girl shoved a clipboard his way, and Jiroh picked up the offered pen and quickly answered the questions. "Now, this section," she motioned to a general area of text, "is for the person paying. Which one of you is paying?"

Atobe sighed and reached out to grab the clipboard. Jiroh could easily pay for himself, but Atobe wasn't one to go back on his word. Earlier that day, at Atobe's private courts, himself and Jiroh played a quick match. He just had to up the ante and challenge Jiroh to best him in at least two games. He really downsized the blonde.

Luckily for Jiroh, he managed to get those two games before he was beaten. And, also luckily, he made sure to remind Atobe that the captain agreed he would treat Jiroh to anything he wanted if the challenge was completed. Atobe thought it was just for some candies or food, but he had been wrong. Jiroh had dragged him to a tattoo parlor, ignoring Atobe's disdainful scowl, and said, "Anything means _anything_."

Atobe skimmed over the words before filling out the blanks, signing in the appropriate spot and reaching in his pocket to pull out the right amount. He gave the clipboard back to the employee, the cash on top, and glanced to Jiroh.

"You are going to regret this, you know," he said, nose up a little in the air and eyes narrowed at his surroundings.

"No, I'm not," Jiroh said happily, excitement keeping him awake. "And it'll look really cool."

"Or absolutely ridiculous," Atobe countered, waiting for the girl to come back and tell them where to go.

"Alright, sorry for the wait." The employee walked to them, free of papers, and directed them to a certain room. She opened the door and gestured to the middle-aged man sitting down, "This is Toni, he'll be sure to make sure everything goes just like you want it." Her words sounded so fake to Atobe's ears, like something she prepared for every costumer, but he didn't say anything. Toni gave a hearty smile, making Jiroh smile broadly back.

"Come on in, now tell me where you want it," he said, getting straight to business. Jiroh sat on the chair across from him and started talking to Toni. Atobe decided this was his time to inspect the room. The walls were adorned with ridiculous posters, and the only bits of furniture were two chairs and a desk. Atobe felt so.._commoner_ in this room.

"This might hurt a little," Toni said at the time Atobe chose to drift to the conversation. "You could bite your tongue, or squeeze the chair," Toni suggested.

Jiroh only looked to Atobe and questioned him with his eyes, his smile a little too innocent. "Atobe, will you," he held out his hand, feeling too stupid to say it. Keigo had to suppress a twitchy smile and placed his hand in Jiroh's.

Toni only glanced at their hands, an eyebrow raised, before shrugging and saying, "You ready?" Jiroh nodding, preparing to squeeze Atobe's hand, and Toni steadied the needle.

In no time at all, Atobe's hand was crushed and it was all over. Jiroh jumped out of his seat, much too enthusiastic for Atobe, and showcased the new addition to his body. He twisted and turned, hand still clamped in Atobe's before thanking Toni and leaving the room. Hyoutei's captain had no choice but to be dragged along. Jiroh showed the front lady, smiling, and ran up to the girl with the clipboard and showed her. Atobe was the one that had to drag him out of the tattoo parlor.

"What do you think?" Jiroh asked after walking silently for a while. Atobe had long since noticed his hand was still holding Jiroh's, but when he tried to let go, Jiroh had stopped him, smiled, and thanked him for today. Atobe looked at his teammate and thought of what to say that would both appease Jiroh and be truthful.

"It's not too bad," he said, voice high-and-mighty like always, "A little trashy, though." Jiroh's smiled twitched, but didn't falter.

They had stopped for this conversation, no pedestrian traffic to really worry about as it was an alley-street. "Does it look good on me?" he asked, seeming to not want to get off the topic.

Atobe's free hand brushed back a few curls to look at the stud pierced through the cartilage of Jiroh's ear. "It'll take some getting used to. You don't really look that much different, anyway." Atobe's slender fingers played with the earring, and asked before Jiroh could say anything else, "Does it still hurt?"

Atobe was never one to show any sort of compassion or care. It was once in a blue moon that something like that happened, and normally it was for the whole of the Hyoutei tennis team. So Jiroh couldn't pass up this offer and said, "Nope," before leaning over and pecking Atobe's nose. Keigo was surprised to say the least, and failed to cover it up. But before he could say anything, Jiroh had started walking again.

"I wonder what you would look like with a piercing," Jiroh rambling, laughing, "Maybe you should get your ears pierced, too."

This time, while Jiroh was talking and failed to turn around to look at him, Atobe managed a smile.

**Ends.**

**Notes: **I'm a flipping weirdo. Hope you liked it. :) Review?  
**P.F'ing.S: **If you want to see a certain prompt for Yuushi, Ann, or Yuuta please speak up. **I'm still taking requests**_**. **_Anything at all, even if it's already been done. **But if it had already been done, ****be sure to include a prompt****. **Thanks a ton, I'll be looking forward to anything you throw at me. :)


	6. AtobeFuji

**Title: **GaGa for you

**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Prince of Tennis - AtobeFuji

**Summary: **Fuji happens to run into Hyoutei just in time to poke fun at Atobe and receive a look into his pimp ways in return.  
**Dedication: **_Abyssinian Rose_

**Next:** AtobeRyoma from death by computer addiction, AtobeSanada from PixieStix110, AtobeYuushi from pinksnow (homework), and AtobeAnn from Kikumarubob, AtobeYuuta from endlessly, AtobeEiji from Sweet Ichigo, KaidohAtobeInui from shadowkaru15, AtobeNiou from Death Angel's Shadow 2, AtobeShishido/AtobeKirihara from verbal acuity, AtobeYukimura/Tachibana/Shiraishi from pentalion  
**Note: **Yeah. Sorry for being dead for so long. But, uh, I'm back. I'll try not to do it again and finish up these requests! (: (not edited and the summary is more crackish than the story is.)

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke, arms covered in plastic bags filled with a wide assortment of foods and several leisurely items, studied the one object he held in his hands particularly well. As he walked out of the supermarket and around the bustle of the busy city streets, he flipped the case back and forth in his hand. His sister had asked him to pick up a CD for him; the artist was American and extremely popular, but Fuji only knew of her signature move, which his sister performed for him on occasion. He pondered over the song titles and tried to imagine a "catchy dance tune," as his sister put it, to no avail. He flipped back to the front of the case and hummed softly to himself as he rounded a corner.

"Looks a bit like—"

"Ah, Fuji Syuusuke," a drawl called out to him. Fuji came to a stop and slowly glance up at the speaker, the ever-friendly smile pasted to his lips. Before him stood Atobe Keigo, donned in skintight jeans and a hideous(ly expensive) blazer, with his fellow Hyoutei regulars, who looked much more plain in comparison.

"Hyoutei, what a nice surprise," Fuji politely replied. His eyes swiped over the cover of the CD case once more before he turned his attention to the players before him. His eyes rolled over the members – a bored Shishido, a stoic Kabaji, a sleeping Jiroh, a smiling Choutarou, a creepy Oshitari – before landing meaningfully on the aerial player, Mukahi Gakuto, and darting to the King of Monkeys himself. "I was just thinking about you."

Atobe raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, a haughty smirk pulling at his lips. "Oh, you were? Good things, I presume."

Fuji's smile widened considerably, a hum of affirmation sliding between the cracks. "I was just thinking," he reversed the CD case so the Hyoutei regulars could see the cover picture, "She could be yours and Mukahi's lovechild."

The players, excluding Atobe and Mukahi, looked at the picture for less than a second before they dissolved into laughter. As they continued to laugh, the two fathers' faces became increasingly red. Mukahi, ever the bold one, started stamping his feet and screaming at the other players to "Shut the hell up, you assholes!" Atobe, on the other hand, simply raised his nose higher in the air and hurried to compose himself.

When the laughter winded done, with the exception of Shishido's remaining breathy guffaws, Atobe announced haughtily, "Even if it was possible, I would never be intimate with Mukahi—"

"The fuck, Atobe?" Mukahi screeched, his face just a shade darker than his hair, "Like I would ever touch you either, you fu—" A hand was clasped tightly against his mouth.

Oshitari smiled patronizingly down at his fuming doubles partner who was thrashing in his grasp before looking back to Fuji. "Thank you for the laugh, but we should get going before Gakuto here gets even more riled up." He forcibly dragged his partner passed Fuji as the others mimicked their thanks – some (Shishido) even went so far as to pat the man's back – and followed the genius.

Atobe, with two specks of red high on his cheeks, raised his nose even further in the air before striding passed Fuji. Upon realizing leaving like this would not grant him the satisfaction of having the last word, he paused in his step just behind Fuji.

As he pivoted elegantly to speak, Fuji beat him to it with a nonchalant, "Oh, look, Track 6 is titled, 'Beautiful, Dirty, Rich,'" He shifted his body to face the Hyoutei captain, a sweet smile adorning his face. "That fits you to a T, doesn't it?"

Atobe smirked at that. He hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his pants, pulling them just lower than the hem of his shirt, showcasing a stretch of tone olive skin. He replied in a low, seductive voice, "I suppose it does."

Fuji's smile crumbled as a visible shudder racked his body and jumpstarted his heart. At that, the King slowly raked his eyes over Fuji's body, smirk still in place, before pivoting on his heel, nose once again high in the air, and walking toward his team. He walked straight passed the curious gazes, a cocky laugh rumbling in his chest.

Regaining his composure at the sound of that, Fuji tore his stare away from Atobe and studied the CD case once more. He began his walk home again, a low hum leaving his throat as he discovered what "catchy dance music" could match those titles. He only hoped, fully expecting his sister to blare it for a few days, that he would not be disappointed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review! (:


End file.
